Nintendo Unlimited/Modes
This page lists the various modes of Nintendo Unlimited. Adventure The main mode. In this mode, players adventure through areas based off each series, battling monsters and finishing quests. Each area, called a Universe in America and a Kingdom in Japan, is split into atleast 2 sub-domains, with one being alternative and one of them being the boss area. In order to unlock a universe, you must either have a character from that series or a tokem from it. However, some figures or even some tokems do not unlock areas because their series are not associated with a universe. These are called Independant things. Each universe has a different theme, such as platforming or racing, which changes what the Hexles do. NPC's and events give the players a quest which can be completed by doing the things specified; sometimes in order, and sometimes not. At the begging of the universe, the players will be given a quest to beat the area boss; other than that, players can only have 2 quests per universe at any given time. Whatever reward is given is typically to the player who did the most; so if you get 1000 Bulbs, the player who did it the best would get 500 bulbs and the others would get about 150 Bulbs. The previously specified Bulbs can be used in various stores to purchase items, and sometimes unlock gates. Big Bulbs awardy 10 Bulbs, and Gigantic Bulbs give 200 bulbs. Bulbs can be awarded to the player, found in chests or found lying on the ground. Suns can also be found for stuff such as beating a quest and beating a miniboss. Suns are not shared between players, and for every 5 Suns the players are levels up. Suns, Bulbs and Levels are saved on the figure, so you can bring it to another system and keep the progress. Unlimited Unlimited Mode is a new mode based off of Disney INFINITY. Based of what tokem is being used, different stages appear, and players can conjur up different videogame and media objects easily. Making sure to conserve Bulbs, players can create whatever they want with no limits, being truly Unlimited. When they're done, playens can upload their stages through Nintendo Network for people to play only, or post it on Miiverse for people to see. Utilizing the Wii U GamePad, the player can view the overworld map and select places to put landmarks. Battle Unlike the name would make you think, this mode is a party-game esque mode with Mario Party style gameplay. Different boards can be chosen depending on what tokem is being used, although the Nintendia board is always avaliable. Because the avaliable boards are not dependant on what figures are being used by the players, only 2 boards are avaliable at one time without changing the tokems. After choosing a board, players choose the sun goal, how many turns after the sun goal, and how difficult the NPC's are. They also choose their figures. Each board has atleast 40 spaces on them. Spaces are navigated at the beggining of a player's turn, after selecting their item to use (if any). Spaces that are walked across depends of on what number is chosen via the 10-number spinner. These are the effects of the different spaces when landed on (roll over with mouse to see description and effect):